We are Perfect and Always Will Be
by NUMBER1TWILIGHTFAN
Summary: When bella is adopted by the Cullens, will she fall in love or will be broken harted. Also, will she run away from the Cullen's when she finds out they are vampires. Will her lover love her to go after her if she runs away! Or will he be jelous. READ!
1. Hellos and Goodbyes

_Hey thanks for reading._

_The lucky Mrs. Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. But I wish I did._

**We Are Perfect and Always Will Be**

"Hey there is someone to take you home Bella", called Ms. Smith. Ms. Smith is the director for the foster care I live at. She is very kind but can be scary at times. "Alright," I said in a sad tone, I didn't want to leave my friend Angela.

"Go get your stuff and I will be there in a sec." she called.

"Oh and the family that is willing to let you live with them is Doctor and Mrs. Cullen. They are very very nice. I think you will like it there." She said as she left the girls dorm.

"Oh." was all I could say. I went to my bed and took out my suitcase that I haven't used since four years ago when someone killed my father. My mother didn't want me, so I am here. I started to tear up. I loved my father; he wasn't in your business, which was nice because I like to keep to my self.

I started to gather all my things to put in my suitcase when Angela came over. "Hey, I am really going to miss you." She said as she started to cry.

"Me too." I said. "But you have my cell number and I have yours, so we can call each other when ever, right?" I said.

"Ya, so call me when you get all settled at their house" She looked down at the scrapbook she made for me two years ago on my birthday.

"I will, I promise."

I was ready so I took my belonging and went downstairs. I saw the couple and they were beautiful. They were pale, like sickly pale. There features were outstanding, the bone structures of his and her face were not real. She was very petite; she had caramel-brown hair and amber eyes. He was much taller and head very blond hair, and had amber eyes too.

"Hello, I am Charlise Cullen and this is my wife Esme Cullen, it is very nice to meet you Bella." He said.

"You too, thank you for letting me belong in your family."

"Oh you don't need to tank us, we really wanted to adopt for a long time." said Esme.

"You can leave if you would like, you both finished the papers, and I think Bella has all her stuff," said Ms. Smith

"I do". I said in a nervous tone. I don't know if they already have kids, are the older, younger. Do they have pets, where do they live, I just don' t know.

"Alright, let's go," said Charlise.

"Ok." Was all I could say. As we went outside, I saw a Mercedes. It was black with extra tinted windows. He popped the trunk.

"You can put your stuff in the trunk." He said in a nice tone.

"Ok and thanks." As I was walking to the trunk. I put my stuff in and went to the side of the car. As I was opening the door, Angela came running out and she hugged me and said bye.

"Bye, I am really going to miss you." I got in the car and buckled in. And we were off.


	2. The first sight

_I do not own any of these characters. _

**Moving in**

While we were in the car, we were talking about my likes and dislikes. They said that they have five adopted children my age. Their names are Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. They told me about how Rosalie and Emmett are a couple and Alice and Jasper are too. Esme said that Edward was all alone.

When we pulled up to their house, I noticed how huge it is. It is white with tons of windows and a porch that raps around the front. Charlise stopped right in front of the garage and opened it. There were like seven cars. I was amazed. "Wow this is amazing, it is so pretty." "Thanks, Charlise and I built this about six years ago." Said Esme is a sweet tone, I could tell that I am really going to like her.

We walked through the garage and the nicest car I saw was the shiny silver Volvo. As we walked through the door, I saw that everything was white on white. It was beautiful; I am going to love it here, I thought. "Oh my god, this is beautiful." As I entered the biggest kitchen I have ever seen, this pixie like girl come up and hugged me. "Hi, my name is Alice and this Is Jasper." A tall skinny blond man came by Alice. "Hello, I am Bella, but you probably already know that." The two of them laughed at the same time. That is when I noticed how beautiful they are. Then another couple came in holding hands, and I am guessing that they are Rosalie and Emmett. Again, they were beautiful; the man was huge and bronze with short brown hair. She, on the other hand look like model she had wavy blond hair that went down to the middle of her back and body of the Spots Illustrated models. "Hi, I am Rosalie and this is Emmett, I hope you like it here." She said in a sing- song voice that was so pretty. I am so not going to fit in this place. I thought. "Hi I am Bella, and I think I am really going to like it here." "That is great, I hope you feel welcome," said Esme in her sweet tone again. "Emmett, do you know where Edward is, he is being very rude." "Yup, I will go get him, hold one sec." he ran up the stairs. "You guys have an amazing home, it is so beautiful. But I do have a question, why do you guys live in the woods?" I said. "Well, we like to keep secretive and, we like being away from people." Charlise said. "Oh." Then Emmett came in that when I saw a god. He was, like all of them, pale-skinned but had bronze hair that was in a style that was messy but very very sexy. He was bought 6" 2, and he was the most boyish looking.

Of course, I was at lost of words. When he stopped next to Emmett by the stove, he said, "Hi, I am Edward and I think you are Bella, right?" He said in the most seductive tone I have ever herd in my life. "H-Hi," I stuttered. "Ya you are right, I am Bella." "Well It is very nice to meet you, I hope you enjoy it here, I know I have." He winked to Esme. "It is nice to meet you to, and I definitely think I am going to like it here." "Good." He said, in that voice that dazzles me. "Hey, Edward can you take Bella to the east guest room please. Thanks". "Ok, come with me Bella, I can take your bags." "Thanks."

"Follow me; you will be on the same floor as me. My room is on the third floor. Your room has an amazing room. It faces the stream and the mountains." When we got to the third floor, we walked to my room. He opened it, and as usual, it was mostly white but there was some purple. I was happy about that because it is my favorite color. "Thank you for showing me to my room." I said in my most seductive force. If I even have one. "No problem, would you like some help with unpacking." "Sure, this is a really cool room." "Ya I no." he said in "his voice". "So how long have you lived with Charlise and Esme, they seem very cool." "I have lived with them since my parents die when I was very little, I don't remember exactly how they died. Charlise said they were killed by the dieses called the Spanish Influenza." " Oh, I am very sorry." " That's ok I don't remember."

For about hour, Edward and I unpacked my clothes and pictures. He asked about the scrapbook that Angela made. I also called Angela to tell her about how sexy Edward is and about how his family is very sweet. Esme said that I can decorate the room how I want it. Edward warned me about hoe Alice is OBSEESED with shopping. She asked me if I want to go shopping tomorrow and I said sure because I didn't want took hurt here feelings.

That night I feel asleep in the most comfortable bed ever. I had a dream that the Cullen's were some kind of monster, like vampires. In the middle of the night, I woke up screaming; Edward came in and asked if everything is ok. I went back asleep, I had the same dream, but I was one of them.


	3. Questions

**Questions**

**Bella's P.O.V.-**

I got up and took a long, hot shower to clear my head. I had to find Edward, so I got out and got dressed. Thank god, Alice did not dress me. I ran down the stairs almost falling. The house seemed quiet; I look in the kitchen, the family room, the den, and all the bedrooms but no one was there. The last place I looked was Charlise's office, and of coerce no one was there.

went to the pantry, witch is like the size of a room, and got fruity pebbles. I grabbed a bowl from the shelf, when I turned around Edward was there. "Ah." I screamed in terror. "Oh, I am sorry to scare you." Edward said in his sexy, seductive voice. "It's ok; it's just that the house was so quiet. Where were you? Edwards face just went from happy to scare to worry. "Edward what is wrong?" "Nothing is wrong." "Yes there is, I can see it in your face and eyes. Tell me, I won't tell anyone." Then Edward turned around and left. I cannot believe how he acted.

About around lunchtime, I unlocked my bedroom door. How can he not tell me? I would not tell anyone. I went down the stairs, now I am going to bring out the claws. He has to tell me. **(I can see Bella listening/ singing to this song called Unstoppable by Kat DeLuna. Listen to it.) **When I saw him by the stove and went up to him. "Why can't I know, I won't tell anyone? Please please Edward". "Charlise, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, and Alice please come here. We need tot talk to Bella about something." They came walking from the hall they all had this worried look on their faces. Ok maybe this is not going to be good. "Edward what is it." Said Charlise in a very worried voice. "Well, Bella has been asking me what this secret I won't tell her and I think we should tell her. She is a part of the family now." Edward said in a sweet voice. Charlise walked over to where I am standing. "Bella, I know you are very confused about all of these secrets but I need to tell you. We are vampires, but we do not eat people, we eat animals. Vampires, like us are not very common most of them eat… people. Even the most strong vampires make a mistake here and there. This family is used to the smell of blood, so you do not have to worry. Bella we have been getting used to the smell since I have had my son and daughters." I am feeling dizzy. "Bella!" Edward screamed. Everything went black.

My eyes felt very heavy. I opened my eyes to find my self on the couch. What just happened? I know that this cannot be happening. I thought vampires are supposed to be fictional. I sat up but then fell back down. "Ow my head hurts." I fell back into the soft pillow. "Bella, are you ok, are you awake." Alice came running in. "Ya I am fine, but isn't uncomfortable for me to live here. I should go back to the orphanage." I stood up and fell on the ground. "Bella, Just go lay down, and we don't want you to leave, we have been practicing for decades to be able to adopt." Charlise said walking into the room. "Let me check your head."

The next day I felt better. I took a shower and got dressed. "Bella can I give you a makeover." Alice came sprinting in my room. "Uh, why?" I said in a snobby voice. "Because I want to make you pretty for someone." "And who is this someone Alice." "Edward, I know you like him. I can tell by how you look at him." Alice said in a sweet but sour voice. "Well I do think he is beautiful, smart, funny, mysterious and sexy." I said. Oh crap did I just say that to Alice. She had this look on her face that tells me I am going to regret that I said that. "So you do like him, but I won't tell him." Alice said. "Thank you so much and because you are going to keep that secret…you can give me a makeover." I sounded sad at the end. "Yes, thanks so much, Bella."

Alice curled my hair, then took my bangs and clipped them back to make a puff. She applied mascara then a settled purple on my eyes. Alice told me purple make brown eyes pop. She put a little bit of eyeliner, blush and foundation on me. "Bella, I went shopping and got you things. I want you to where this one outfit so Edward will like you more."

"Fine," I said.

**Edward's P.O.V-**

I was walking by the stairs when I saw this goddess come down. Bella was dressed in a miniskirt, low cut T-shirt that showed cleavage. Oh, god Edward, pull your self together. She is a human you can break her in maker of seconds. I think I am falling for a human she is beautiful, kind, sexy, smart, and funny also I love how clumsy she is. I think I am going to ask her on a date. "Hey, Bella you look stunning, I was wondering would you like to go on a date tonight." I sounded like a fool. "Uh…um…sure, I would love to. What time are we leaving?" Bella said in that voice that I love to death. "I was thinking six. Is that good?" " Ya, it sounds good. Wait do you know what time it is now." Bella said. "It is one." "Ok" Bella said. She went back up stairs.

**Bella' P.O.V-**

"Alice, Alice" I said storming into Jasper and Alice's bedroom. "Tonight at six I have a date with Edward. You have to help me, I cannot believe I am saying this, but can you dress me". "Yes, I will, I am so excited for you. He hasn't had a girlfriend in ninety years.' "Wait, wow he has lived for ninety years." I said in a surprised sound. "Ya he was born in Chicago in 1901. He was turned into a vampire by Charlise when he was seventeen because he was dyeing of the Spanish Influenza. When you are turned into a vampire, you stay the same age forever unless you are ripped to pieces and burned in a fire." Alice said. "Oh" was all I could say. "Ok, lets stop talking about that and lets talk hair, makeup and outfits. I think you should where a blue dress because Edward did mention to me that he loves you in that color." Alice said in a happy voice. "He said that about me, I think he is so sweet." I said. "Let me start with your make up. Rosalie, can you do Bella's hair." She yelled. "Yes." Rosalie said. And they were off getting my pampered.


	4. Getting To Know One Another

_All Characters belong to the one and only Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. (Applause from the audience.)_

_I hope you like this chapter._

**Getting To Know One Another**

I had to admit I actually looked good. I had no idea want he wanted to do tonight. Alice said that she saw that I should where a dress. Oh, she told me she has an extra power by seeing the future. Rosalie did my hair. It cascaded down my back like a waterfall. Alice put mascara, eyeliner, blush, and a light blue eye shadow on me. She bought a dress that I would NEVER buy for my self. The dress was a deep-v neck dress that came to the middle on my thighs. The bottom of the dress had been pined up to look like layers. Oh the shoes, talk about a death trap waiting to happen, they were strappy, silver stilettos. As I was walking down the stairs, I tripped but Alice helped me. "Thanks, I almost died." I said in a sassy voice. "Oh, you are so welcome." She said. As I got down stairs, I noticed Edward. He was in a black tuxedo, gosh that color looks so good on him, with a black shirt underneath and a gold tie. "Bella you look beautiful, I absolutely love that color on you." He said in THAT voice. "Thanks you too, you look…handsome." I stumbled on the last word. He grabbed my waist and we were off. "Have fun you two, don't be out to late." Alice said in a joking voice.

As we were driving, in his silver Volvo, Edward asked me what food I like. "I like Italian but you don't eat?" I said. "But you do, so you need to eat, you are so silly some times." He said. "Thanks for thinking my questions are funny." I said in a sarcastic voice. "You are very welcome." He gave me a crooked smile. He is so beautiful; I cannot believe he would pick a girl like me.

We got to Buca Di bebop, my favorite Italian restaurant. The hosts keep on giving Edward these dirty looks. However, he never looked ate her. Maybe he really does like me. She sat us at a booth in a very crowded area of the restaurant. "Can we please have a table more private?"** (I could not think of stuff, but I changed it around as much as I could.)** he asked her and gave her a $100 tip. "You shouldn't do that to people." I said when were went to this table in the back of the restaurant. "Why not?" He said. "Because, you dazzle everyone." I said in a shy tone. "Oh, do I dazzle you." He said in a playful tone. "Very frequently" I said as I sat down.

We talked for hours about your lives, favorites, and school. "We have to go to school in two days, and I think everyone will be excited to see you." He said. "Why, I am very boring person, and shy." I said while taking a bite of my spaghetti and meatballs. "I don't think you are boring, I find it very hard to understand you. I know Alice told you that I can read people's mind but you… I cannot read your mind." He said in a mysterious voice. "Is there something wrong with me?" "No, I don't know what is wrong." "Well I am glad you can't read, are you ready to leave." I said as I pick up the check. "But I want to know what you are thinking." Edward took it from me and paid with cash. "That you are an amazing person Edward; I think the world brought us together." He grabbed my waist and we walked to the front of the restaurant. "Have a good night." The host said.

When we got outside he gently put his lips on mine, He pushed me up against the car and just kissed for five minutes. He tasted so sweet. He stopped first; I did not want to stop. "Bella I have to be careful around you, I can snap you like a twig, I have boundaries, I just can't hurt you. However, I am getting used to you being around and I am controlling my thirst. I will never ever let my self or any other vampire or thing hurt you." He grabbed my face lightly. "I love you, I know it is early to say that but I have never met someone like you. You are amazing." He said in a caring tone. "I love you too; I know you won't hurt me, and I have never met someone like you." I said in the sexiest voice I could and gave him a peck on the lips and walked around the car to get in. "Bella you taste so good." He said. "Thanks, I have never had a day go by that someone hasn't said that about me." I said in a sarcastic voice. Edward laughed and got in the car. He turned the key in the ignition and we speed away.


	5. Family gathering and Planning

_Mrs. Stephenie Myer owns these characters but I would love to._

**Family Gathering and Planning**

We got to his house and he picked me up and ran to his room. Gosh, he is so fast. He let me down on his bed and we started to kiss each other. He was so flawless; he started to lick my lips. God again, he is dazzling me. He starts to kiss down me neck. "Edward….we shouldn't…..stop before someone comes." I said. "It is fine, Bella calm down." He said. He places hid hand on my hart. "Bella your hart is flying." Edward said. "Ya and it is getting quite annoying." I said, he started to laugh. "Someone opens the door. "Hey love birds. Let's not get dirty here." Emmett said. "Shut up you freak, you shouldn't be talking. I have to here you and Rosalie every night, and your thoughts." He said. "And you like it" Emmet said and left. "Sorry my family is so annoying." Edward said in an apologetic voice. "Its ok, that sucks that you have to hear there thoughts all the time, I mean ALL the time." I said. I did feel bad I mean you have to listen to all thoughts thoughts. "Its ok you get used to it, I can tune them out." He starts kissing down my cheek, then my lips, then my cheek again and so on.

We go down stairs. I notice that they are all on the couch looking at us. "What is going on?" Edward said. "Well we were thinking of a place to go for vacation then Jasper had the idea to take Bella to a place she has always wanted to go." Esme said. "Where is the one place you have been dyeing to go, my love." Edward whispered in my ear. "I…uh…um…" I could not remember where. Stupid dazzling Edward, he made me lose my thought. "Oh Ya I have always wanted to go to Fiji, I heard it is beyond beautiful." I said. "Sounds perfect, Alice can you look up flights in two weeks because that is the start of Winter break." Esme said. "Sure, first class right?" Alice said. "Duh, you are such a retard." Emmett said. Alice went in to the office and found flights for our trip. "I am so excited, but you don't have to do that." I said, I felt bad. "Oh honey we love you and this is the gift we want to give you for living with us. We were going to get you a gift sooner but I didn't know what you like." Esme said while she hugged me. "Okay, now lets go shopping, we have to get clothes for Fiji. It is summer there so we need to find summer clothes." Alice said grabbing her keys. "Sorry to bum you Alice, but it is 11 'o' clock at night and Bella is tired and the stores aren't open." Edward said. "Let's get you up stairs, you had a very long day, your eyes are falling." Edward said while chuckling. "Thanks, I am fine you want to stay up." I said. "No Bella you are tired, it is ok." Edward said and grabbed me and ran up the stairs, again. I have to get use to this. He let me down at the door of my room.

I got my bathroom bag and head to the bathroom. I took a long hot shower. I really was tired. Maybe vampires have that effect on me. I rapped my self in a towel and started walking to my room when Edward comes behind me. "Hey love, I was wondering, would you like to sleep in my room tonight?" Edward asked. His eyes were glowing, I could not resist. "Sure, let me get some clothes on then I will be there in a minute. I went to my room and found short shorts with polka dots on them and a low cut pink cami on my bed. Alice must have put this here. I put them on, oh god; I actually look somewhat hot. I rinsed out as much water from my hair and walked to Edward's room. "Oh, wow Bella…you look…wow." Edward said stumbling on his words. "Thanks, but I am so tired. Wait why you have a bed if you don't sleep?" I said. "Well I wanted to let you stay here for the night some times." Edward said he looked embarrassed. "Oh." I said. I crawled in to his bed and lay down. He came over and laid next to me and stared to hum, I think it was a lullaby. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

**I hoped you like it. Sorry I have not written lately, I have been busy. I will try to make one soon. I need some Ideas for what they are going to do on their vacation. Plz plz plz write me and give me ideas. Thxs**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

Authors Note-

Hey so sorry I haven't update recently I have had so much with school. PROJECTS. I know so suckish. Any who… write back with creative ideas Bella and Edward can do on the trip to Fiji. In addition, I would like to write another story but I need ideas with that too. Writers block.

FUN Fact: William Shakespeare was bisexual. I know creepy write. I am going a project on him and I was laughing so hard at school and my teacher was like, be quite.


	7. Tears

_Hey, I finally made one. I feel bad that I have not updated soon. Therefore, plz tell me if it was good or bad._

_I do not own the best characters ever._

**Tears**

Bella's P.O.V-

For the past couple of days Edward and I stayed together no matter what. Now there is only a week until we go to Fiji, I cannot wait.

I was heading into the kitchen to grab a bowl of Fruity Pebbles when al of the sudden I see a pink lacy thong fly through the air.

"What the heck was that?" I screamed. "Calm down Bella it is ok. God you're going to give Edward a hart attack." Emmett said while laughing.

"Bella are you ok? What happened?" Edward said as he came and grabbed my waist and hugged me. "Nothing but Emmett just flung a lacy pink though across the kitchen." I said then gave Edward a peck on the cheek. I went and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard. I got the fruity pebbles and ate.

I went upstairs to my room and took a hot shower. I put on a miniskirt and Juicy hoodie Alice bought me yesterday.

I went to Edwards's room and found him just lying on his bed. "Hey, you ok?" I asked. "Ya, I just thinking about you." He said as he got off the bed and rapped me into a hug. "Bella, I have never met anyone so beautiful in my life. I don't think I deserve you." He whispered in my ear. "What are you saying, you don't want me." I asked while stepping back. "No, it's just…you shouldn't be with me, I don't want to get hurt by me or another vampire." He said stepping toward me. I just stepped back further. "But I love you and I know that you will protect me and you won't hurt me. I just know." I said trying to hold back the tears. I could not help it so I ran out of his room, down the stairs and out of the house. I just ran and ran while crying. I did not know where I was going but I just kept going.

Edward's P.O.V-

I cannot believe I said that to the most amazing, most beautiful women I have ever met in my 108 years of living. However, it was true. I just will let her go. I just do not want her to get hurt. I fell back on my bed.

"Hey, dude what's wrong man?" Emmett said while leaning up against the doorframe. "I told Bella that she shouldn't love me." I said while closing my eyes but all I could see was Bella's beautiful face with her brown hair tucked behind here little ears. "Why did u do that?" Emmett said. "I just don't want her to get hurt by me or any other vampire."

"Oh, well if you love her that much then maybe you were just thinking the best for her." Emmett said while walking out the door. Ya he was right. I just love her so much.

Bella's P.O.V-

I ran all the way to La Push beach. I was tired, and hurt about what Edward said to me this morning. I found a rock along the shore, sat, and cried until god knows when. Then a boy about the age of sixteen comes to sit by me.

"Hey, are you ok?" The boy said in a caring tone. "Ya, I'm fine," I said with a sigh. "It doesn't look like it; come on you can tell me. Oh and by the way, I am Jacob but you can call me Jake." Jake said. "Hey Jake, I am Bella. My boyfriend just broke up with me." I really want to say that my boyfriend is a vampire but thought I cannot handle his world, but I did not. "I am sorry, you can cry if you want to." Jake said. "Thanks but I better get going, hey I will give you my number if you want to hang out again. It is 555-9629." I said as I was walking up the hill to get to the road.

_So did you like or did you not. Tell me. Thxs_


	8. Crying, Screaming, Angry Oh My!

**Sry this is a very short chapter did not have that much time. I hope you still enjoy it.**

**I do not own any characters, Ms. Meyer does. **

**Crying, Screaming, Angry Oh My!!!!!**

I could not firkin stop crying. Must be that time of moth. I loved him so much. I know that I have only known him for a week, but I thought we had something. Well now where am I going to go, I have no money, no clothes, and no nothing except my cell and the clothes on my back. Have you ever felt like you could not live without someone? Well it was that time.

I walked on the road for god knows how long, but then I see a big silver truck pull up next to me. I could not make out the face in the car, all of the sudden, the window of the truck roles down. "Hey Bella, are you sure you are ok. You can come back to my house and change and if you want you can sleep here if you need to." I new that voice. Jacob was driving that car.

"I would love to, but I don't really know you and I don't want to intrude." I said, while backing up. I know he was being friendly but I do not know all that much about him, except that he is 16 and well he is kind hot, in that baby kind of way.

"I know but you look so helpless, you can come over and we can talk about each other, but if you don't want to you don't have to.

"Fine, thanks." I said shyly, walked around the car, and opened the big door to the passenger seat. The car smelled of leather, and tobacco.

"You are very welcome, you can call my dad Billy, and he doesn't like to be called Mr. Black. He thinks it is like so oldie. I know he is so weird." He said, I laughed. It felt good to laugh. I have noticed when I am around him he is like my painkiller.

"That's funny." I said

We got to his house. It was small and white on the out side with a garage that does not attach to the house. "Well this is home sweet home." Jacob said while opening my door.

"Thanks." I said in a seductive voice. Jacob blushed and leaded me to his house. When we got in side, I found it small but homie.

"I like it." I said while he was leading me to the family room to sit on the couch. I sat down.

"Well I will tell me a little about my self, I am Native American. My mom dies when I was three years old because of cancer." He said.

"I am sorry." I said sympathetically.

"It's ok, I don't really remember her. What else…I love football and love to build cars and motorcycles. I go to school on reservation and, well that is pretty much it. I can be very boring." He said sarcastically.

"I don't think you are." I said shyly.

"Well, my dad got killed by a drunk driver and my mom didn't want me so I was living in an orphanage. But last week, the Cullen's adopted me." All of the sudden he got this sour look on his face.

"What wrong, do you not like the Cullen's." I asked in an irritated voice.

"Well, out tribe doesn't like the Cullen's. For reason I am not allowed to say." He said, while shifting his position on the couch.

"Well, I might know, but tell me exactly why." I said, not wanting to tell him that I knew his family was vampires. All of the sudden, I started to cry. I miss Edward and his big, muscular arms wrapped around my waist. His soft lips gently touching my bottom lip.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked in a concern voice.

"I…I…was…was…dating Edward…he dumped me, I …I miss him…so much." That when my cries started to grow into bawls on tears.

"Oh, I am sorry, so that's who the stupid person was to break up with you." He said.

"He's…not stupid. Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Well someone as beautiful as you should never be dumped." He said. While hugging me.

"Thanks." I said the bawling started to die down.

For the rest of the night Jacob told me about how his tribe believed in Vampires and they were their enemies because his tribe were descended from wolfs. I told him I knew what the Cullen's were, and why Edward broke up with me. I realized it was a quarter till midnight. I was lying on Jacob when I fell asleep.

I had a dream about being a werewolf with Jacob. Running around freely with him and always being happy until, Edward stops us.

I sat up quickly screaming. Bella it was just a dream, it is ok, it was just a dream. I kept telling myself that.

"Bella, are you ok, It was just a dream, I promise. Do you want to talk about it?" Jacob asked while rubbing my back to calm me down.

"No, not really, I just want to go back to sleep." I said while laying back on Jacob stomach. I never woke up again.

**Was it good, bad, terrible, plz tell? Thxs so much for reading **

**TTYL**


	9. Love is a Powerful Word

**Hope you enjoy it. Remember to email me.**

**I don't own any characters. Stephenie Myer does. **

**Love Is a Powerful Word**

I never gave much thought on how people die for one another. I could not take it any more. I loved Edward and he just left me. I know I could take it being with a vampire. I knew he would never hurt me or any other family member.

I was 8:30 a.m. the next day and I was lost. I do not have any feeling except being sad, which I feel all the time. My hart feels like one empty hole, but the hole is repairing very slowly due to Jacob. He makes me laugh and he comforts me when I am sad.

I got off the couch very slowly so I would not wake up Jacob. I grabbed a bowl of Apple Jacks, sat at the island, and stared off out the little window over the kitchen sink. I was thinking- I will be ok, Bella you are fine. Then out of nowhere, big hands wrapped around my shoulders, "Ahhhh". I screamed. I turned around to see a sleepy Jacob.

"Good morning Bella, didn't mean to scare you." He said while grabbing a bowl of cereal too.

"Good morning. I am sorry that I woke you up in the middle of the night. I just had an awful dream, it was so realistic." I said

"That's ok." He said with a grin. "I didn't mine at all."

I got off the stool and went to change into some decent clothes. I barrowed a t-shirt, but I stayed in the rest of my clothes I wore when I ran away. I walked out and did not find Jacob anywhere. "Jacob, where are you." I questioned.

"Outside come by the garage, I have a surprise," He said. I did as I was told and went out the front door. I found him by a covered up object. "Surprise," He said while lifting up the cover. It was a black Beetle car.

"Omigod, Is that for me, you didn't have to." I said.

"Yeah, I fixed it up. I hope you like and yes keep it…please. I have had it for months and I wanted to give it to someone. The perfect person and you are the one." He said while slowly walking to me.

"I love it, and thanks." I said. I walked over to the car and touched it. It was so clean. I opened the driver's door and got in. It even had flowers in the flower holder. I was looking at the dashboard when all of the sudden I find a hart shaped box of chocolates. That is when I realized Jacob cared. A note was attached to it. It read- I really hope you like the car. I am always here for you Bella-Jacob.

"Jacob, you care, you really care. You are the best friend that I never had. Thanks." I said while the sobs were starting up in my throat.

"Bella, I really care about you, and the note was very true. I will always be here." He said grabbing me into a big bear hug. It felt so nice to have someone hold me in their arms. The sobs came and these were happy tears, someone actually cared about me.

"Bella, I love you. I know you just broke up by your boyfriend but I really really do. I know you don't have to say it back but I am just telling you the truth." He said in a caring tone. I just could not say it. I still have feeling for Edward. He made me so happy and the feeling being around him made me so happy. I just could not tell him.

"Jacob, you are the best, but I can't just forget about him. I loved him, he was everything. You are too, it is just…I do not know. If the time comes then the time comes. I hope you understand what I am saying. I just can't right now." I said touching his cheek. I sighed and let go of him. I could not do this, just not now. I do not want to get hurt again. The feeling of nothing is painful; it is truly and utterly painful. I walked away from him, I started to cry. I also do not want to hurt his feelings. He has done so much for me, even though it has been two days.

"Bella, please come here. I do not care if you do not have the same feelings about me. I just do not….Bella please come here." He said in a begging tone. I could not resist. I walked over and he hugged me for what felt like hours. It felt so good. I just cried in his now wet Washington State collage T-shirt. "Shhh, Bella it is ok, calm down. It is ok." He said.

"No it is not, nothing is ever ok with me. My mom didn't want me, my dad is dead, me true love left me and now I am a sick person because I do not feel the same about you do as about me." I said between sobs. God I hate my self. "This always happens to me, when something good happens, it all ways turns bad. Like at the orphanage, when I finally stayed at one place for a year. Then I left when I finally had a friend. When I was adopted by the Cullen's, I felt safe until I found they are vampire. Last but the worst, Edward said he loved me and will never go, and look now he dumped me and I am a total firkin mess. Why…just why?" I said while falling to the ground.

"Bella, look at it this way, you have me and I promise I will not leave you and if I do, I give you permission to kill me." He said with a smile. I laughed, he is so funny. The sobs were letting up and I was feeling better. Jacob came by me and offered a hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. He greeted me with another hug. I realized love is such a big word. It comes with so many good and bad emotions. Right now, love is giving me good emotions.

**Was it bad, good, or ok? Plz Plz Plz Plz tell me. Edward will come up soon I promise. All thoughts Edward fans might be happy or sad. You will have to wait and read. **


	10. Run Away Love

**Run Away Love**

A week has past and nothing from Edward. Maybe he was right about everything. Maybe I was not cut out fro his life. Well, this really sucks because I am supposed to live their, Esme and Charlise are my parents. Why can't they just turn me into a vampire? That would be so cool, no more clumsiness and I would be beautiful. Then I could stay with him forever.

So many questions, I cannot sleep anymore and I just always cry. It has been a suckish week. However, Jacob has been here for everything. I rolled over on my side to glance at the clock. "Ahh, it is only four in the morning." I could not take it anymore I got up and made the bed. Jake let me sleep in the guestroom.

I still feel bad that he has to stay with me. I do not want to ruin his life. He has stayed, comforted, and held me for the past week. He has no right to give up his life for me.

I cannot believe I am going to do this, but I have to run away. He needs to get back to is pack.

My old clothes that I wore were on the rocking chair. I stripped out of Jacob's T-shirt and boxers (He let me where them for shorts around the house) and put back on my clothes and left.

I left my car so Jacob could have it and walked down the street. Everything I do or try to do, I get hurt, or someone else gets hurt. However, it is the best thing.

I was walking east for about and hour. I already left Forks and was trying to get to Seattle. "O my gosh, I for got," I said remembering I had brought the money Jacob gave me to but clothes two days ago but didn't use it.

I waved down a bright yellow taxi. I stepped in, "Can I go to Seattle please."

"Sure thing doll face, what are you doing out hear beautiful." The taxi driver said a man with a thick New York accent. Oh, god is he like trying to molest me.

"Please step on it," I said trying to not say anything. The driver had on a stained white T-shit on, and his hair looked uncombed. He had a mustache that looked like he would curl it as if he was a villain trying to hurt a little child.

"I like feisty women, why are you out on your own sexy." He said. I wanted to smack him.

"Are we almost there, I really need to get there," I snapped.

"About ten more minutes, wow someone is in a rush today. Hey, if you want to wind down, call me." He said giving me his card. He was trying to give me a sexy smile but it was not working with me.

"Why would I do that, you…you creeper." I said trying to sound calm.

He never said anything for the rest of the ride there. I gave him a hundred and left. I walked down the very crowded street. All these teens and collage boys were staring at me because I was in a mini skirt with heels. I never paid any attention to them.

I walked about ten blocks and found a cute little hotel. I stepped inside. It had high ceilings with art all over it. There was a big crystal chandelier hanging above the check in counter. I walked over to the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you today", a woman said with blond hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Can I have a room with a king bed." I said.

"Sure, you are in room 408, here is your card. I hope you enjoy your stay." The woman said.

"Thanks." I said. I took the elevator up to my room. I found the room fast and walked in. It was beautiful; there was a little white couch and a white chair in the left corner. It was facing a plasma screen TV. There was door to my left and I walked in, it was the bedroom. The king size bed was draped in all different shades of white. I could not help my self I laid down and before I knew it, I was asleep.

**Bella's Dream:**

I was running, running to the edge of a cliff. I was being followed, but I do not do not know who is following me. I was wherein a wedding dress, I was getting married to Edward. I jumped, I love Jake too, I could not take the pressure any more. I fell into the ice-cold water. I sank down farther and farther. The dress was spreading out all around me. I could not breathe. I went down farther…

A body came and saved me. He or she took me to the shore. The person was pressing down on my chest and I was starting to breath.

I opened my eyes and found Jacob was right in front of me.

"I love you." He said.

I sprang up from the bed and stopped screaming. I pushed the hair from my damped forehead away from me. These dreams keep happening to me, but they are always different.

I looked at the clock, it read six 'o'clock. I got up and took a long shower but it was not enough. I had to get out I would waste all the hot water. I got back into my clothes that I have been wherein for a week now.

I took the elevator down to the first floor to get food. I walked out, went, and got food. I filled my plate with waffles, fruit, and eggs. I was famished; I have not eaten anything for 24 hours.

I finished eating my food, I stepped outside to get some fresh air, when all of the sudden I see "the face" of my ex-boyfriend. Edward was getting out of his shiny silver Volvo. I strode behind a pillar and strode there.

I cursed under my breath. "What am I going to do?" I asked my self.


	11. Why?

I hope you like it, she finally is greeted by Edward.

**Why…?**

**Bella's P.O.V-**

I cannot believe he is standing right in front of me. He looks some how different. He looks depressed not his usual sexy self. He was wherein black jeans with a T-shirt that showed his perfectly sculpted abs. Over that he was wherein a leather jacket.

I looked down at my self, I looked homeless, and the shirt was dirty. I cannot go up to him look like this.

I walked back secretively so he would not see me. I was in the lobby now and a cute guy walked by me looking at me with a questionable look. I did not care. Nothing cared any more. I took the elevator back to my room and sat on the couch and watched T.V. until I fell asleep around nine' o'clock.

Thankfully, I got a good night sleep; I did not have any dreams about "them". I walked down to get food, and there was Edward look ever so sexy in blue jeans with a Skillet T-shirt on. **(Skillet is this awesome rock band. You have to hear this song called "Whispers in the Dark".)** I hid behind the check in counter.

"Excuse me miss, can I help you." Said a guy about twenty years old. He had shaggy brown hair that went to about his eyes.

"No, sorry, just hiding from someone." I said looking up at his sky blue eyes. He was actually cute, but not as cute as Edward was.

"Ok, I won't say anything. Just tell me who this person is so if they come over I will at least know." He said with pleading eyes.

"He is about 6 feet tall, he has copper hair. He is wherein a Skillet shirt." I said.

"Oh, ok, he's hot." He said, "I love his outfit, I have to ask where he got it".

Oh, god he is gay. Why are most really hot guys that are nice, are actually gay.

"Oh, you can do that." I said nodding my head to add some attitude. He looked back up and watched out for Edward.

"He is coming this way," He said. He straightened up and look to his left.

"Um, excuse me, is there a resident staying here named Isabella Swan?" I new that voice. It was Edward.

"Let me check," Gay guy said, "No, I am afraid she isn't staying here."

"Are you sure," Edward said. He said wile looking over the counter. "Hey there, why are you behind there silly." Edward said with a very serious tone of voice.

"Hi," I said while picking a piece of lint off my jacket. I stood up and there he was, about a foot from where I was standing. I walked out from behind the counter and Edward was following me.

"Bella, why are you here? I missed you so much." He said trying to convince me of something.

"Why do you care? I thought I wasn't good enough for you." I snapped while tuning on my heel and walked over to the elevator. I had enough. He is just going to dump me like a firkin piece of trash from his stupid shiny Volvo.

Edward jogged over to me and he pulled me to be able to look at him. His touch was not new to me. I have missed his touch so much. I want him so badly but I do not want to get hurt.

"Bella, what I said was right. However, I cannot live with out you. You are my life now and I cannot change that. I will just protect you." He said, he look so scared and worries at the same time.

"I don't know Edward, I just…Maybe you were right maybe I wasn't made for your stupid vampire life. I may be clumsy and small but I know what I am doing, so if you excuse me, I am leaving now." Oh, ya, that will show him. That Isabella is badass. I pressed the up button on the elevator and waited.

"Bella, please just come hear, I want to talk more." He said but I did not listen.

The elevator arrived so I got in and looked him straight in the eye. He looked so helpless but that is what the new badass Isabella Swan does.

**Edward P.O.V- **

I am so damn stupid. I left the most amazing, beautiful girl. She has changed. He is not as shy anymore. However, maybe she just wanted to do that.

I left the hotel and got to my car. I got in side and sat there for a long time. I was thinking about the new Bella. I hope she will talk to me. I still love her so much.

I got out of my car and just stood there. I need to know what room she is in.

I found here room, she was taking a shower. She is so beautiful, the curve are just amazing on her.

I am going to talk to her. I started walking to the hotel, when all of the sudden Jacob appears out of now where.

"Hey there," Jacob said.


	12. Decitions

_Hey, I hope you people really like it. There is mild language in here. Please please review. Edward is finally a main character in this chapter for all thoughts Team Edward fans. _

**Decisions**

**Edwards P.O.V-**

"Well, look at what the wind brought in, a little wolf. Oh how cute." I said. I really hate him.

"Well why are you here Edward. Trying to spy on a certain person perhaps?" Jacob snapped while stepping closer to me.

"Um…no, why would I do that?" I said. I did not want to tell him I was trying to win back my beautiful Bella. I wish she would understand what I am trying to tell her. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"I think you are trying to spy on Bella. I no she is here. Why did you hurt the most fragile, cute girl? I found her sobbing on the beach. I let her stay at my house; she was so helpless and depressed. I never have seen some on like that before." Jacob said. He was trying to make me feel bad. Even though I feel like shit right now.

"I know you were trying to protect her, but you are just some backstabbing dickhead." Jacob added.

I leaned up against a black pickup. "Can you please leave; I have had enough crap from my family, now you." I growled.

"Fine but remember she is smart, she may never come back for you." Jacob said while backing up. He held his hands up as if he was be surrounded by the cops.

I cannot take this anymore. I looked up at Bella's window; she was wearing a blue cami with very short shorts. I have to snap out of this, I am going to get a boner or do something that I am not going to be proud of.

I walked in to the hotel; I took the elevator up to the fourth floor and headed to Bella's hotel room. I stood outside for minutes on end. I can do this; I have to be reasonable with her. I knocked on the door.

Bella answered, "Hello". Bella said then shut the door right in my face.

**Bella's P.O.V-**

I was walking around the front room when someone knocked on my door.

I opened it, "Hello", I said, and then I realized it was Edward. I shut the door right in his beautiful face.

I cannot take this anymore. I put my back against the wall and crouched down until I was to the floor. The sobs really came now. I could not stop.

"Bella, please open the door. Can I talk to you?" He pleaded. He knocked on the door again.

"Go away you bitch!" I screamed, I do not care if anyone hears me. The sobs were still coming like a storm.

Then I started to think, maybe he was just trying to be protective of me. Maybe he just wanted me to have a normal life.

I opened the door. "What, what do you want. Do you just want to hurt me again?" I said, I did not want to seam to clingy. Even though all I wanted was to leap in his arms and never come down.

"Bella, I want you to forgive me. It might be hard but I was thinking about you. Then I realized I was too selfish. You may not be the strongest or steadiest person. However, you have the strongest hart and mind and I know you can handle my world. I have thought this over and over again. I love you, I love you so much Bella. You are funny, sexy, smart, and clumsy, but that is why I love you so much." Edward was on the verge of crying, but he cannot literally cry.

"Edward, I love you too, I just thought we made the perfect couple and I wanted to be with you for ever. Then when you aid all that stuff, I could not help but hate you. But I realized I still loved you at the same time." I said then I went to him and he welcomed me with a hug. It felt so right.

Edward bent down and kissed my head. I let go of him, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him inside. I closed the door, went over, and kissed him. The kiss was so passionate and deep. I forgot where I was. He hugged my waist with one hand while the other was on my cheek. This felt so good.

He stopped. Crap, I wanted to stay like that forever. He is such a party pooper.

"Edward I missed you," I said while hugging him.

"Me too Bella," Edward said with a passion.

I am so glad I did not let him go, but I have to be careful. I do not want to get hurt again.

I kissed him, while letting the feeling sink in.

"Bella, why were you with Jacob Black?" He asked while stepping back from me. He looked mad.

"Well he offered. I did not have a place to live. You are my "family"." I said while making my fingers do the quote sign. "He helped me through the sad and tough times. I could not stop thinking about you, but he made me feel better. It felt like someone actually loved me."

"Bella, I have always loved you, don't you know that?" He questioned

"It sure didn't seem like it. You dumped me, I left, I was crying and I felt like my firkin hart was ripped in tiny pieces and through in a forgettable place. Do you know how that feels Edward Cullen?" I snapped at him with venom in my voice.

"Well…no," he said. He looked taken back.

He stepped closer to me, but I just stepped back. I folded my arms over my chest. I love the new badass Bella. All I need is some leather pants, four inch heals, a motorcycle and a whip.

"You are just so perfect you don't even know how it feels to be hurt." I snapped again.

"Actually, I do." He said while stepping closer to me. He gently grabbed my arms and held his hands there. "You hurt me, really hurt me bad."


	13. Party

_Plz plz review. I hope you like it. The Edward Fans are going to be happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so Sry I haven't updated soon, I was in Boston. OMG I was surrounded by the hottest guys ever (with out shirts.)_

**Party**

**Edward P.O.V-**

"What are you talking about, how did I hurt you. You were the one to hurt me," Bella said. I could tell she was very confused.

"You hurt me because… you were so beautiful, when you would cry, I wanted to cry. You hurt me because I have never met someone so different. All the girls are the same, but you…you are different from everyone else. That is why you hurt me." I said while going to sit over on the couch. I put my head in my hands.

"Oh, I am so sorry Edward. I should not have hurt you like that. But that isn't really my fault though." Bella said while folding her arms of her chest.

"I know. However, we can forget that now. I do not know about you, but I would love to get back together." I said. "Come sit Bella."

Bella walked over. She tripped on the rug under the coffee table. I got up and caught her.

"Bella, oh Bella, you have to be way more careful next time. I am not always going to be there to catch you." I said.

She blushed; it warmed her beautiful ivory skin. I wanted to go kiss her beautiful red cheeks. I could not help it; I leaned down and kissed her cheeks starting from her temples going all the way down to her little chin. My lips met hers; I wrapped my hands around her tiny waist.

She brought her hands into my hair. She deepened the kiss.

I picked her up and cradled her while still kissing her. I walked to the bedroom; I sat her down on it. I gently leaned her back, I climbed on the bed. I kissed her, and then moved over top of her; I propped my self up on my elbows. I found that my hands traveled to her hair, and then I traced her body until my hand met her waist.

I stopped before it got too far. "Bella, I love you, I will never let you go, I can't physically do that." I gently picked her up so she could sit in my lap, I rubbed small circle on her back.

"I do to Edward. I have a question though, can…can I become…become one of you?" Bella asked while hugging her body to mine.

I knew this would come up soon. "Bella, I am a monster, I don't want you to. I want you to have a happy life."

"Edward, I can't have a happy life if I can't be with you forever, and besides I am going to get old and you are going to stay the same age. It would look kind of funny." Bella said while giggling.

Her laugh brings me so much joy. "I…I will think about it, but you are going to wait. I know it is someone's birthday soon." I said while touching her nose.

**Bella's P.O.V- **

It had been a week since I asked Edward to get back together. I warned my self again, I could not fall to in love. Well I will try not to.

Today was my birthday. I am going to eighteen. Ughhhh, now I am older the Edward. This is shitty.

I moved back into the Cullen's house.

Of course, Alice insisted to let me get dressed up. She made me where a really sluty outfit, but she said it made Edward drool, if he can physically do that. The outfit has a very deep plunge blue dress; it is short and strapless. It had all different blue colored sequins on it. She made me where these five inch heels, I had almost died recently.

That is want you have to do if you want to be badass, but I am now realized that you can get hurt while try to be that.

Tonight the Cullen's are throwing a little birthday party for me. However, I am thinking little means a lot when it comes to Alice.

I walked down the steps to get to the first floor. I was greeted my God, Edward.

"Happy birthday, Bella, you look…wow." Edward look startled.

"Thanks, so when is the 'little' birthday party suppose to happen." I asked.

"Well, it is five' o'clock right now and it starts at five-thirty, so we got thirty minutes to relax." Edward said.

"Edward, come and help. Now!" Alice yelled. "Do not let Bella come in here!"

"Well maybe we will have time later to relax." Edward said, and then gave me a peck on my lips.

"Ok." I said.

**5:30 p.m.- **

"Everyone is here, Edward go get Bella." Alice ordered.

I was hanging out in Edward's room when al of the sudden someone grabs my waist and kisses me. I could tell it was Edward.

He pulled away. "Hey love, time for your 18th birthday party."

"Uh, ok, let's go!" I said sarcastically.

We headed down the stairs. Everything was covered in streamers. Purple, pink, and oranges were everywhere. The lights were dimed very low and there was a huge disco ball. It was like the northern lights, it was really cool.

"Oh my, are you shitting me right now. This is actually awesome." I said.

All my friends were here. I bet there were fifty people here. I was first greeted by Mike.

"Hey Bella, you look sexy." He said while checking me out.

Edward grabbed my waist and pushed right through Mike. I had to admit it was hilarious. He looked like a dog that lost his toy.

"Thanks for saving me from wandering eyes back there." I said while laughing.

We walked into the family room and Hey You There **(a funny song by Soldier Boy**) was blasting from the speakers. I felt like I was in a club.

Edward started to grind on me, this had to be one of the best nights ever.

"Bella, are you having fun? It looks like you re." Alice said while coming over to where Edward and me were dancing.

Alice was dressed in a very low cut tank top and very short skirt with the highest shoes I have ever seen.

"Ya I am, this is so cool. Thank you so much for everything." I said while stepping closer to Alice to give her a hug. She was actually taller then me.

Jasper came over to where we were and hugged Alice's waist with his left arm.

"Happy Birthday, Miss. Eighteen Year Old." Jasper said.

"Thanks." I said then gave him a hug too.

That night after everyone was gone; Edward and I went up to his room. He grabbed me and laid me down on his bed. We just laid there and talked.

He finally grabbed me and kissed me. I licked his lips with my tong, he tasted so sweet.

I could help but start to unbutton my jean skirt, when all of the sudden two hands grabbed my wrist and gently pulled them away. He stopped kissing me.

"Bella, we can't do this, just not now. Like I said, I don't want to hurt you." He said, his eyes told me everything; no.

I turned away from him and buttoned my skirt. I could not help it but tears started to fall down my cheeks. I got up and ran out of his room. However, before I could get anywhere, cold hangs pulled me back.

"It is your time now Bella." A very familiar voice said.

I could not help but scream.

_Was it good, bad? Plz tell me. Thanks. I will try to update soon. _


	14. A Second Life

_I am very sry this is a very short chapter have to go places. It is very good though it explains what happened to Bella._

**A second Life**

It has been six months since my birthday party. I am now a vampire living in Italy. I became a vampire by Victoria; she grabbed me from running out of Edward's room. She turned me into a vampire right after that. I haven't felt so much pain in my human life.

After I was turned, Victoria left me. I was lost and didn't know what to do. So all I knew was when you are a vampire you can smell things. I fallowed my senses to the airport and left to Italy.

So now, I am a member of the Volturi. I got manipulate other vampire's powers and then keep then for my self. Technically, I am the most powerful vampire, even more powerful then Aro, the leader of the Volturi.

I am beautiful, smart, and powerful. I am not clumsy or have to deal with any human problems. It is amazing.

I haven't seen Edward since I ran out on him. I don't know if he ever came looking for me or anything. I miss his touch and everything about him. Gosh why did this happen to me.

I was sitting in my "throne" with my head in me hands. My left leg was crossed on top of my right leg. In addition, I was miserable. It was a great honor to be in Volturi but I missed my old life. I was happy and a human. I love being a vampire except having to eat animals. I insisted to live like the Cullen's, I could not eat humans.

"Bella, are you ok." Jane asked. He was walking in a human pace. She pushed back her short black hair behind her little ears.

"Ya, fine, just thinking a lot." I said while striating up in my seat. I got up and met her where she was standing.

"Good, we are have a few guests coming in about two hours, so I insist you go get cleaned up." Jane said while turning around.

I walked down the long corridor; it was all gold and brown, even the bricks. A long rug led down to a big chocolate colored door. I pushed through. Inside it was a smaller corridor; it was all red, gold, black, and gay colors, very depressing. I tuned to the last door in the hallway. This is my bedroom.

I actually made it not depressing; the colors were navy, light blue and purple. My favorite colors. There was no bed because I didn't need to sleep. I walked to the French door in the back of the very large room and opened it; it was my very own personal closet. I finally started to like shopping because I was actually pretty. I found black skinny jeans and a D&G white T-shirt. It had gold design on the side on it. The shirt had a deep plunging neckline. I selected 5-inch black pumps. I love how I can where high heels and not fall; yes.

I was dressed and headed into my bathroom. I curled my hair and pinned it back to make a bump on top of my head. I put on some red lipstick, blush, mascara, and eyeliner.

I head out to the corridor. I had about an hour until they were going to show up. I met Jane in to front room to wait for them.

About fifty minutes passed, I was talking to Jane about my powers, and how they can control every thing. I have learned to block out people's thoughts. Which is very helpful because when people are very in love it can get 'rated x'.

I started to get very impatient. It was about five minutes pass there designated time. I hate when people are late. It really gets under my skin.

"Bella, they are here." Jane said excitedly, she had this devious smile.

"Let's meet them." I snapped while crossing my little arms around my chest.

They people walked in and I gasped it was the Cullen's.


	15. Author's Note2

**Author's Note**

Hey, everyone thanks so much for liking my story. However, I have gotten many confused and mean writers telling me it is not likely or just bad, so I am going to stop writing the story.

However, I will write one more chapter, I cannot leave you hanging. That would be mean. My profile says I am 17 but I am only 13 so that is why I am not the best writer.

Thank you for every comment it has helped me improve so much since the beginning.

I do have some poems and a very funny list of 51 things Emmett Cullen will not do…Ever. So please check out the stories. I also have really cool pictures you can look at on my profile.

Thanks again,

NUMBER1TWILIGHTFAN


	16. Flashback

_Hey everyone, this chapter is a flashback for all the people that got confused. It explains a lot of what happened after Victoria takes Bella after her 18__th__ birthday. It tell you how she got to the Volturi, I hope you like it. Please please please please please review. _

**Flashback**

"**It is your time now Bella." A very familiar voice said.**

**I could not help but scream.**

I tuned around and found that Victoria was standing there. I remember that Edward once told me about her and her mate James.

She dragged me out of the house through a broken bedroom window.

"Edward, help." I screamed.

"Your perishes Edward can't come and get you, James has him. Laurent has the rest of the family occupied." Victoria laughed evilly.

She grabbed me by the neck and forced me into the woods. She through me to the ground and bit my neck.

The pain it was excruciating. My vision blurred and my back arched up.

"You will be fine in a few days." Victoria said then ran in inhuman speed to the end of the woods.

My vision blacked out and the venom was spreading all over my body. I could feel it.

**Three days later-**

I woke up and felt different, my vision was so clear I could see miles way. However, this roaring pain came into my throat; I knew I had to be thirsty. Edward has always told me it takes a long time to control your thirst.

Where is Edward? I have no firkin clue where the heck I am.

Before I can do anything, I need to quench my thirst.

I left my senses up to find my prey. I can smell sweet blood coming from the eats. I ran over to where it was. It was a mountain lion. I crouched down and sprang to the neck of my prey.

I sucked the animal dry; I found another one and did the same.

Now the pain has decreased and I can actually think of other things. I followed the smell of human until I got to the main road. I tried has hard as I could to not eat suck their blood.

I walked a human pace to the airport. I need to get out of this country; I can't deal with all the pain I have felt in the last weeks of moving out of the orphanage.

I took a flight to New York then to Italy. I overheard the Cullen's talk about the Volturi in Italy. They were a coven of vampires; maybe they can help me.

When I got off the plane at the airport, I took a rental car to Volturi. I could not stand being in a car with a human for a long time. God knows what I would do to the poor victim.

I drove through cities and towns to get to the Volturi; I finally made it.

"Hello, I am Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella. I was literally just turned into a vampire; I am scared and very confused. Old friends talked about you guys and I thought you could help me." I pleaded to a girl a little shorter then me and had oil slick black hair; it was short.

"Hello, I am Jane. We here at the Volturi will certainly help you with all the vampire stuff. Please follow me and I can take you to our master, Aro. He will defiantly help you with questions, comments, and concerns." Jane told me.

She led me down a corridor to a giant brown door. She slightly pushed the door and it flew open. She led me into a room with high ceilings without windows. She took me to a very pale man with long black hair.

"This is Aro; he will help you with all your questions. See you around Bella." She waved then left.

"Hello Bella, how may I help you?" Aro asked.

"I was just turned into a vampire. I was wondering if I have any special powers. In addition, I do not want to kill human I would rather kill animals. And I was wondering how I can control my thirst." I asked.

"Slow down on the questions dear." Aro said. "You can eat animals if you want, but here at the Volturi we prefer people. A very old saying really helps us here to control our thirst; practice makes perfect. Practice will help you."

"I get it, ok." I said

"Now for your powers, they will come to you no one can teach you." Aro told me.

"Ok, I get it." I said.

"You can stay here for as long as you want. Maybe if you have really different powers you can live here." Aro said.

_I hoped you like. Please tell me if it was good or bad. If you want to I have more stories, please check them out._


	17. The Cullen's ReturnAgain

_I am making this my last chapter, I think. I don't know yet. Plz comment and tell me if I should keep going or stay where I am. _

_I have to say thank you to everyone that has read this story. It has meant so much too me. You guys are the best, I hope you will come and look at other stories I have written._

_Oh, don't forget to comment. Thank you so so so so so much._

**The Cullen's Return…Again**

Oh. My. God. It is them. I cannot do this right now. It is going to be so much worst after they left. I thought they were never going to see me again. I was going to start a new life, a new love, but no.

I straightened as far as I could go up against my gold thorn. I just starred at them. I could not speak a word. It was as if I died, literally.

"Bella, this is the Cullen's. This one is Esme…" Jane explained while pointing to Esme.

"That one is Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and…and…Edward." I said wile dropping my voice and Edward. If I could cry, I would be balling my eyes out right now.

"How do you know them?" Jane asked but she had a playful smile on her tiny face.

I ignored her and got out of my thorn. I stood, what seemed like miles away from them.

"Bella has known us for about 11 months now." Carlisle said while stepping away from his family. "But then she disappeared and we never saw her again. But she ran way because she was hurt."

I put my hands behind my back and looked down. I just could not look at them.

"But I can see what happened to you. Are you a part of the Volturi Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." I whispered. But I knew they could here me any way.

"Wow that is very good." Carlisle said. I looked up at all of them, they looked dumbfounded. Nevertheless, Edward looked worst.

It hurt to look at his beautiful face. I ran from his bedroom because he said no to making love. However, that was so firkin stupid. I could be happy with my god.

I locked eyes with Edward. He looked sad, worried, confused, and in love with her.

I looked away. "Thanks, I worked very hard to get in the Volturi. I can manipulate any powers of any vampire. Aro said I am one of the most powerful vampire to every live." I said while still looking at Edward.

"Bella, that is so cool I want you to show me later." Emmett said. He looked sad though. I know that it is probably hard for him to see his family so unhappy. He hates that.

"Yeah, maybe later I can show you." I said. I took my eyes off Edward and looked at the rest of the Cullen's. They looked so helpless even though they are so strong.

I could not take it any more, I turned toward the door and left. I ran in inhuman speed to my room.

I went over to the couch and laid down on the couch; I cannot think off them again. They ruined my life. I have never been so hurt.

A knock interrupted my thoughts. I got up and went to the door. It could have been Aro or Jane. However, it was not, it was my god, Edward.

This always happens he comes to a door and tries to get in even though I do not want him to. I just had to tell him to leave because every time I come back to him I get hurt.

"What do you want?" I screamed. It sounded like bells. Here comes badass Bella.

"Bella, I know that every time you come back to me you get hurt." He said while looking down and putting his hands in him jean pockets. "Maybe the best thing is for us to leave and never see you again. I will not come looking for you and you should do the same thing. I love you to much for that to happen. I am not joking; I am madly in love with you." He tuned and was about to go but I grabbed him arm.

"I love you so much, I ran out on you for a stupid reason, and then Victoria came and turned me into a vampire. I woke up in the woods alone and I knew it would be better to stay away from you so I went to the Volturi. They welcomed me here and I stayed." I was dry sobbing.

"Bella, it's ok," Edward said caringly. He gently grabbed as if I was a human and pulled me into a hug. His arms were around my waist and my hands were around his neck. "I have been waiting months for this."

"Me too, Edward, me too." I said into his shoulder. I never wanted to let go. It felt like we were one.

His touch was everything to me. It helped me to forget what has happened. I remember that Love always come with hate. Maybe we can work it out; I will never love someone like this again. He has always had my hart. I cannot take that back now.

"Edward, I don't care if anything happens to me, you are the one I love and I cannot do anything about that. I want to stay with you forever. Literally." I said. I could take it any more; I pulled his head to mine and found his lips. I kissed him slowly and searchingly.

I deepened the kiss; I licked his lips slowly with my tongue. He pulled way and started kisses from my ear down to my collarbone. He nipped my skin in every kiss. I let out a little moan.

He pulled away and smiled; he got down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Saw, I love you so much. You brightened my life the first day I met you. You are the only person that has every done that. I want to spend every minute with you forever, will you marry me." Edward said.

"Yes yes yes, I will. I love you too." I said

He stood up and opened up a little black velvet box. The ring had a gold band with a princess cut diamond in the center with three small diamonds on each side of the big diamond. It was so pretty.

"Oh my, it's beautiful Edward." I awed.

He put the ring one my left ring finger. "I thought you were a girl who liked Hammy downs, I got it from my mom when she died and I wanted to give it to a woman that I wanted to marry. I suppose it is you." He said while smiling.

I giggled. "I do like that stuff, you are just so smart, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I just had to say your full name because you said my full name too."

He laughed. He pulled me into another deep kiss. It lasted much longer; I had to move us into my room because I did not want anyone to see us. It would be very embarrassing.

We didn't even make it to the couch we were already going at it. The sound of ripping clothes is very funny to me. I couldn't help but laugh.

It has been two months since Edward has purposed to me and today is out wedding day. I was walking down the steps to get to the alter.

I was dressed in a white a line dress with off the shoulder sleeved. At the waist of the dress, there was a big blue ribbon; it made a bow in the back off the dress.

I felt beautiful.

The doors were now open and I had to walk down the aisle. The dress's train was so long that when I got up to Edward, it was half way down the aisle still.

I looked up at Edward and met his eyes they were dancing with beauty.

We said our vows.

"You may kiss the bride." The pastor said.

Edward leaned down and kissed me it was a soft kiss. It felt so right. He had to stop the kiss. As we walked down the aisle, I saw Jacob was here with his father. I wanted to way but I can talk to him later.

The reception was at the Cullen's; it was very nice and relaxed.

"Jacob, how are you? I haven't seen you in forever." I said while giving him a hug.

"I have been busy with werewolf stuff, oh Bella, I am now a werewolf but I can tell that you have been changed into a vampire. I don't think we should hang out. We are supposed to hate each other." He said.

"We can still be friends, I am not giving up my relationship with you Jacob. I love you too much. You are like a brother I have never wanted." I said.

"Oh you are good Bella, very funny. I guess we can try it out, but you family might not approve of it." Jacob said.

"I don't care what they think, you shouldn't either." I said.

"Fine, I won't. I have to go but have a good wedding reception and I am very happy for you."

"Thank you for coming." I yelled toward him. I notice my god's hand was now on my waist. "Hey Edward, have I mentioned hoe much I love you today?"

"I don't think so." He said in a seductive voice.

"Well, I love you and that will never change. Ever, I promise that." I said while hugging his neck.

He put his arms around my waist, leaded down, and kissed me. "Good".

_Was It GOOD, PLZ tell me._


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR"S NOTE 3**

Hey everyone, I am going to be done with this story but I have another story.

It is called **The Game **please please read it and comment. That story is going to be what the reader's want, so please give me ideas. There are 2 chapters already up so you can base it off of that.

The story is much funnier then this one. It is about how Edward has Feelings for Bella but she loves him like a brother not as a boyfriends. However, those feelings might change once he does all these things for her.

I want people to give me ideas on what those things are.

Please read it, and give me IDEAS.

Thanks for all my readers for this story, you guys have been amazing. I had so much writing it for all of you.

I hope you continue to read my stories,

Love,

NUMBER1TWILIGHTFAN


End file.
